


Blame

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Guns, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Pointing fingers isn’t polite.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR ARC 2 EPISODE 28
> 
> It’s 2:45 am I’m tired and hungry

Br’aad walked over to Cedric, hands clasped behind his back to stop his shaking and barely able to keep a happy smile. 

The captain turned his head to Br’aad and a small grin on his face. “What can I do for you, Br’aad?” He asked. 

He tried to look relaxed andtooj a deep breath in. “Hey, so, uh,” he hesitated, trying to find words. “Can we maybe talk about Sylnan?” The captain’s grin dropped into a blank expression. He only nodded. “Great, so, first, I’m sorry for his behavior, he hasn’t had his nappy wappy.” He joked but Cedric didn’t look amused. “Okay, anyways, I know you said that you would throw him off the ship or leave him stranded somewhere if he acted up again, but I’m hoping you were just joking.?”

“I don’t joke about my own ship and crew.” He said. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” _Nope, he didn’t._ “Listen, he’s my big brother, my only family left. Maybe we could just lock him in a room? Create a naughty step for him?” He reasoned. 

Cedric let out a humorless chuckle. “He’s a liability, Br’aad.” He started. “You can’t see it because you’re brothers, but everyone knows that someone like Sylnan could put everyone at risk.”

“I know, but I’ll keep an eye on him. I’ll-I’ll make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble-“

Cedric held his hand up and Br’aad stopped talking. “I’m throwing him overboard if he dares to step out of line again. I won’t risk my ship and crew for a single man.” 

Cedric was dead serious about it. Br’aad felt a chill run down his spine and he gulped. “No.”

Cedric was startled, taken aback. “Say that again?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

_Oh shit oh fuck_ , he thought in a panic. However, instead of apologizing, he continued to ramble. “I won’t let you. He’s my only family left and I know he’s being an ass but you can’t just throw him overboard or leave him stranded somewhere. I can’t-I can’t lose him again.” 

Cedric didn’t respond. Br’aad took a step back, the air felt tense. ” _Again, you say?”_

Br’aad froze up in his place. _Oh god oh fuck,_ he thought. That voice sent shivers up and down his spine. He looked into Cedric’s eyes and he saw the familiar purple irises replacing the calming blue he once took comfort in. 

“Maybe we can talk later. Yeah? Okay, cool, goodbye!” The half-elf quickly dashed away from him. 

A loud gunshot rang and then something grazed his ear and cheek. He slipped on a bit of frosting and kiwi that was still on the floor and his feet were swept off beneath him, his back landing on the deck with a loud _THUD_.

He gasped in a deep breath before sitting up as quickly as he could. Something grabbed his purple cape and began pulling, choking him. 

“You've been running for awhile, my boy. I believe it’s time to rest.” he heard Ob say over his choking gasps. He felt himself being dragged along the floorboards and he fumbled with getting the cape off. Finally, he managed to unclasp it and crawled forward, turning around once he thought he was a good distance away. Possessed Cedric bunched up the purple cloth and tossed it overboard, watching it descend downwards.

“Why,” he dryly coughed, still gasping for air. “why are you here?” 

“I simply heard your brother is causing a bit of..tension on this ship and with your friends.” He said, fiddling with the flintlock in his hand. “I knew something like this would happen. In fact, it was one of the reasons why I killed him in the first place.” He sounded so casual, as if it was a normal thing. 

Br’aad coughed and massaged his throat, starting to stand up when he felt a bullet hit next to his hand. He yelped and scampered backwards, seeing a hole where the possessed Captain shot. 

“Careful, my son. I don’t want to ruin _my_ markings.”

He continued to cough before speaking hoarsely, “I’m not _yours_ anymore, bastard.” 

Ob shook his head and clicked his tongue, smirking at the half-elf. “I’m very hurt about your betrayal. I’ve done so much for you and yet you abandon me?”

“You killed my friends!” Br’aad snapped.

“And look what happened when you saved them. I killed your brother so that your friends and this crew could live happily. I killed that devil girl and what did she do after you revived her? She killed that poor child, what was her name?”

“Claire.” Br’aad’s voice was small and tight.

Ob’nockshai snapped his fingers. “Yes, Claire. Such a shame, really. She seemed like a nice little girl.” The half-elf looked away, not wanting to remember her death. “You think you’re doing this for the greater good, but tell me _Br’aad Vengolor_ .” He winced at his own name, it was like the deity was mocking him or something. “ _What greater good came out of any of this?”_

He still continued to stare at the ground, watching a small puddle begin to form underneath his face. “No, it’s not my fault. It’s not Velrisa’s fault. It’s not Sylnan’s fault. It’s yours and _only_ yours.” 

Ob’nockshai sighed disappointedly. “Oh Br’aad, I thought you were at least smarter than this. Stop denying it. It’s always been _your_ fault. Let’s look at the facts, shall we? You didn’t relieve your brother of his curse and now look at him: he’s ready to snap someone’s neck. Not to mention he doesn’t seem to care much about you anymore.” his voice was condescending. Br’aad gritted his teeth, yet he didn’t do more than that and continued to listen. 

“And that devil girl?” He scoffed. “Why didn’t you stop her from killing that poor, innocent girl? The curse would’ve been lifted if she didn’t have to atone for her own sins.”

“ _SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_ He snapped, standing up quickly and lunging at the captain. Ob’nockshai simply stepped out of the way and moved back. He drew C# and swung the rapier himself. Ob grabbed it and threw it off the ship, cocking the gun at Br’aad’s head. 

He hummed mockingly and smiled. “Poor baby Vengolor who can’t even land a hit with a sword. Are you beginning to feel helpless again? Sylnan certainly did, but because of you he now has the power to possibly destroy everyone and everything you love. Because of you, Velrisa has to risk her life just to prove she is worthy of her deity’s power. _Because of you, I wouldn’t have to put a bullet through your head._ ”

The half-elf lunged at him again and pinned him down, tossing the flintlock as far away as possible. He grabbed his throat and began squeezing. “IT’S ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAULT WHY MY LIFE IS ALWAYS SHIT!” 

Someone grabbed his shoulders and dragged Br’aad away from the deity. He kicked and struggled, yelling and cursing at Ob’nockshai.

A sharp slap to his cheek snapped him out of his strings of swears and yells and he saw Mountain in front of him. “Br’aad!” The dwarf yelled. “What the fuck were you doing?” 

He attempted to stand up but a furry paw kept him seated on the deck. He tilted his head back and saw Taxi holding him down in place. “Let me go, I need to finish what I started.” He growled, trying to pry his friend’s paws off. 

“You nearly killed Cedric!” Mountain pointed to the captain who was sitting up and rubbing his throat, coughing like he had done before. 

Br’aad shook his head. “That’s not Cedric, that’s-that’s Ob’nockshai.! He-he did some possessing shit and nearly killed _me_ with his gun!”

The captain stood up and walked over to him, massaging his throat. “We were talking when you suddenly began rambling.” His voice sounded hoarse and he coughed to clear it up. “You suddenly got aggressive and I took my gun out in defense. You then started running and slipped. I tried to help you up, but you were still murmuring about something. Then, you threw your cape off board and attacked me with your rapier. Next thing I know I’m pinned down and being choked.” Cedric explained. 

_Oh fuck, what have I done?_ He thought. _Did I make all of that up? Did I really attack him?_ “No..but..he was there, he _shot_ at me. He-he _blamed me_ for Sylnan’s curse and-and Claire and-“

“You’re sounding insane right now, Br’aad.” Taxi said, helping the half-elf up. “Are you feeling ill? Did you hit your head or something?” 

Br’aad pusher Taxi’s paws away and backed away from the three. He gripped his hair and started pulling. “No, he was here. I swear he was! He said it was all my fault for everything. It was my fault for Sylnan’s death and his curse. It was my fault for Vel killing Claire. It’s-“ he looked at Cedric with wide eyes. “It’s my fault I..I attacked you..” his hands fell to his sides. “Oh my gods..I _attacked_ you.” he fell to his knees, the world suddenly spinning. “It really is my fault..he was right..everything is my fault..”

“Come on, Br’aad.” Mountain and Taxi helped the blond up and started walking below deck. “You’re burning up, we should get you to bed.” Taxi said. 

“ _It’s my fault..it’s my fault..it’s my fault..everything has been my fault..I’m sorry Sylnan..I’m sorry Velrisa..it’s my fault..”_

_“And it always has been.”_


End file.
